


Palantír

by Shelly (Nefaria)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, German, Poetry, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria/pseuds/Shelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Gedicht, dass das Ende der Ära und die Geschehnisse von Der Herr der Ringe zusammenfassen.<br/>//Auszug:<br/>Weiße Blume, schwarzes Heer,<br/>Weißer Baum und schwarzes Meer,<br/>Roter Schlund und schwarzer Thron,<br/>Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palantír

Weiße Blume, schwarzes Heer,  
Weißer Baum und schwarzes Meer,  
Roter Schlund und schwarzer Thron,  
Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.

Schwarze Schatten, weißes Licht,  
Wenn der Menschen Mauer bricht,  
Gondor in den Schatten zwingt,  
Ithilien mit Feuer umringt.

Schwarze Haut und weiße Hand,  
verbunden durch des Hasses Band.  
Der schönen Elben Pfeile still,  
Lothlórien beschützen will.

Schwarze Wölfe, weißes Pferd,  
die Rohirrim mit blankem Schwert,  
Rohans Erbe im grünen Land  
Dem schwarzen Schatten widerstand.

Schwarzer Rauch und weißer Zorn,  
durch Axt und Ork im Wald Fangorn.  
Durch Ents, Baumhirten, beschlossen ist,  
Nach Isengard das Wasser fließt.

Weißer Mut und schwarze Wand,  
Der Eine Ring in Hobbithand,  
Zum Roten Schlund, zum schwarzen Thron,  
Zum Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.


End file.
